A new racer
by jubileena
Summary: Reese caramel has just been unlocked, things are OK for her,if only she would talk to people. With help from her few friends and her talent, she starts to open up. How will it go?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet Reese.

This is a story about Reese Caramel, this is about her life when she first became a racer. Thanks, Agent bm for helping me.

*Reese walks in front of a camera and sits down*

"Hi, I'm Reese, and I am a recently unlocked racer. I used to be shy, and I kind of shy still, but I did overcome this with some help, and a talent of mine. What is this talent and who helped me? This will explain it all. This is the story of how I became who I am, I remember it like it was yesterday, but it was two weeks ago." Reese said, brushing her bangs away from her face.

"Well, anyway, this is how I -" Reese started until the camera died.

"Great." Reese said, as she left for the charger.

Sorry it's short for now.


	2. The unlocked racer

The unlocked racer.

Thanks agent bm for helping me.

(Reese sets up the camera again)

Hi, guys, I'm back, I was unlocked to weeks ago, get comfortable, this could take a while." Reese said.

*Flashback to the arcade, Two weeks ago*

The arcade was closing in 15 minutes, meaning the kids had time for one more game. Two kids, a brother and a sister, walked over to 'Sugar rush'' and decided to play it. After they paid, they started to race.

"I'm going to win. "Said the sister, as she raced Candlehead.

"No, I am." Said the brother, playing as Swizzle.

The two raced until Candlehead crossed the finish line, and something was said that caused the other kids to crowd around the game.

The game said, "New racer unlocked. "

The kids started cheering, and Mr. Litwak walked over to the game.

"What's going on, kids? " Mr. Litwak asked.

The brother showed the arcade owner what the excitement was all about.

The owner looked at the screen, and smiled.

"It looks like you kids unlocked a new racer. "Mr. Litwak said.

"Can we try them out, please?" The brother asked.

"It's time to leave. "The manager said.

The kids walked out of the arcade.

(Sugar rush)

The roster race had just ended, and everyone was sitting down talking.

"New racer unlocked. "The game announced.

"What, a new racer? " Candlehead asked.

A bright light flashed over the starting line. And it cleared quickly, When it disappeared, there was as girl with caramel brown hair, a Jean jacket, a white shirt, a candy wrapper skirt, leggings and boots was sitting next to a caramel kart sitting on the ground.

The racers walked to the girl. The girl covered her face with her jacket. However, the racers still saw her., and just smiled at her. Vanellope walked over to the girl and helped her up.

"What's your name?" Vanellope asked the girl.

The girl didn't look at anyone and answered the simple question.

"Reese. Reese Caramel." The girl said.

Vanellope walked over to Reese..

"Can you come to the castle with me, please?" Vanellope asked.

Reese nodded, and got in her kart.

(The castle, Vanellope's office)

Vanellope was in her office, talking to Reese, tried to get used to her new surroundings. Vanellope was currently in Reese's character status. Vanellope was looking at the theme.

"Is your theme caramel, Reese? "Vanellope asked.

Reese nodded her head. Vanellope couldn't help but ask.

"Are you shy?""Vanellope asked.

Reese nodded her head, and listened to what Vanellope had to say.

"Well, your house should be ready. "Vanellope said., and handed Reese a Samsung galaxy phone.

"Thanks. "Reese said, shyly.

"You're welcome, Reese, the guards will take you to your house. You'll live between Candlehead and Jubileena. "Vanellope said.

Reese nodded her head, again.

"Now we have to shake hands. "Vanellope said.

Reese and Vanellope shook hands, after that, Reese was taken to her house.

(Reese's house)

Reese walked into her caramel and ghramn cracker house. And sat down in the couch, reading a book When she heard a knock at her door. Reese got up and answered the door, it was Vanellope, Jubileena and Candlehead.

"I forgot to tell you, your fans are almost uploaded. "Vanellope said.

"Ok, thanks." Reese said, softly.

"You're welcome, see you later,." Vanellope said. Candlehead and Jubileena walked up to Reese.

Candlehead and Jubileena both waved to Reese.

" Hi, I'm Candlehead, and this is Jubileena." Candlehead said.

Reese waved back to them, sweetly. And Candlehead and Jubileena left.

"Welcome to Sugar rush. "Jubileena said.

Reese closed her door after waving bye to Jubileena.


	3. Chapter 3

Reese just sat in her living room on the couch, and stared at the clock.

"Hmm, It's 5, Ok, what should I do?" Reese asked herself, laying across her couch.

There was a knock on the door, and Reese got up to answer it. When she answered it, she saw Gloyd Orangeboar, the game's prankster.

"Hi, I'm Gloyd Orangeboar, and who are you?" Gloyd asked Reese, who was still staring at the ground.

"Earth to new girl, do you read me? " Gloyd asked, waving his hand in front of Reese.

"I'm Reese. " Reese said, softly.

Gloyd nodded and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. " Gloyd said.

Reese shook his hand, she was shocked, could hear Gloyd laughing.

"I'm the game's prankster. "Gloyd said, see you around, newbie." Gloyd said, walking away.

Reese got up and closed her door.

"Huh, well that was weird." Reese said.

She sat in more silence, thinking of something to do. When it hit her, get a job. The only problem was, What she would do. So, seeing as how she had nothing to do, she decided to find something to do. Reese got up and got started. She left her house to find a job.

"I can do this." Reese told herself, driving out into Sugar rush.

Next chapter:The job search.


	4. Chapter 4

Reese had finally gotten into sugar rush, and she was driving around, she didn't find any jobs that were available, so she went into game central station.

She walked around for a little while until she found something that caught her eye, it was a sign at Tapper's that said, 'Job available'.

Reese read the sign, and she hopefully walked into the game. She couldn't believe her eyes, in Tapper's, there were game characters from other games, Reese didn't even know that was possible. She walked up to the counter and waited for Tapper. A few minutes later, he walked over to her.

"How can I help you?"Tapper asked.

Reese tried to tell him that she was there for the job, but she was too shy.

"Are you here for the job? "Tapper asked her.

"Yes."Reese finally said.

Tapper took her to a customer and asked her to take his order, which she did. She was given the job, but she couldn't keep up with the pace. So, Tapper called her over to him.

"Yes, Sir?"Reese asked, softly.

"This isn't really going to work out."Tapper said.

Reese didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Why's that? "She asked.

Tapper tried to be as gentle as possible.

"Customers are complaining that your too slow, I'm sorry, but I have to let you go."Tapper explained to her.

Reese frowned and walked into game central station. There, she ran into the surge protector. He gave her a job working as a security guard. She was waiting for a person to come out, and she stopped a Mario character.

"Step aside, Sir, random security check."Reese said.

The character, which was Luigi, stepped to the side.

"Name? "Reese asked, softly.

"Excuse me?" Luigi asked.

"What's your name?"Reese asked.

Before Luigi could answer, the surge protector called her over to him. Reese had a feeling she knew why she was over there.

"Look, Reese, this isn't really going to work out. "The surge protector said.

Reese interrupted him.

"I'm fired aren't I?"Reese asked.

The surge protector nodded.

"Sorry, you're just not assertive enough for this job."The surge protector told her.

By then, Reese was walking back to sugar rush. A few hours later, she came back to 'Tapper's' and sat down to think. She sat down next to an assassin from a star wars game. The assassin smiled at her. He tried to start a conversation with this girl.

"Hi, how are you?"asked this character.

Reese just sat there, quietly.

"I'm Agent BM, I'm an assassin for a Star wars game. I saw your pathetic work earlier and I wanted to help you."Said Agent before brushing his black hair with his fingers. Reese smiled and the two started to talk.


End file.
